Butterfly Fly Away
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Logan is left to raise his little girl on his own. See all of the trials, tribulations, and happy times he has without a wife in his arms and a mother for his daughter.


A/N: I just love to write Father-Daughter Fics, I don't know I just think they're soo cute. I love this song. It's from the Hannah Montana movie. Listen to it if you haven't already heard it yet. Hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Alexis is a baby (She's 2 weeks old)

Logan's P.O.V

Camille and I were adjusting to life with Alexis, who had turned two weeks on Monday. Everything was perfect. I had the most beautiful and most amazing baby girl. What more could I ask for? I guess life for Camille wasn't that perfect; because one morning I woke up and she wasn't there; all of her stuff was gone, and she had left a note.

_**Logan,**_

_** I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. I'm not a good mom for Alexis, and I need something more with my life. Just know that this has nothing to do with you or Lexi, I love you both; but I can't be in your lives. I don't want you to try and find me, because nothing you say will change my mind. I want you to tell Lexi how much I love her and what I was like. I'm so so sorry, but I can't do this right now.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Camille  
**_I finished reading the letter with tears in my eyes. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard Alexis whimpering. I ran over to her crib and picked her up to get her to go back to sleep. After a couple of minutes of rocking her, she fell back asleep. I looked down at her innocent face, as my eyes teared up once again. I couldn't believe Camille left me to raise our little girl alone.

Alexis is 6 years old

Still Logan's P.O.V

I had just got Alexis out of the bath, I helped her get her pajamas on, then she sat on her bed while I combed her hair, and we talked.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby."

"Did mommy love me?

"Of course she did Lexi…why would you even ask that?"

"Well…if she did then why'd she leave us?"

"You know Lex, you're very smart for a six year old…you take after me with that." I said as I smiled. "Lexi…I guess she just wanted a different life, she didn't want to be a mommy at the time I guess, and she didn't want to give you up…we weren't really ready for you. You just kinda came." I explained in the best possible way I could to a six year old.

"Daddy, promise me you won't leave me." She said with a scared look on her face.

"I won't Lexi…I promise, I'll never ever leave you, you're my Lexibear." I replied as she giggled at the nickname. "Okay come on let's start your story, then we'll brush your teeth and I'll tuck you in."

"Kay daddy…" She said as she pulled the Cinderella book off of her bookshelf.

"Good choice sweetie." I said as I started the story, and she laid in my arms putting her little head on my chest. After reading Cinderella, we got up and brushed her teeth. She had wanted a piggy back ride back to bed, so I quickly gave her one, tucked her in and said goodnight. As I left the room I turned her light off and looked at her one last time before slightly shutting her door. After I put Alexis to bed I always went downstairs, shut everything off, and made sure the front door was locked. Even without Camille here, life was still good. I had a beautiful daughter who I loved more than anything in this world and I would do anything for her.

Alexis is 14 years old

Logan's P.O.V

Alexis was performing in the talent show at her high school next week, and she kept telling me how nervous she was.

"Dad, I'm so nervous for the talent show, what if I choke and can't sing. I kinda wish mom was here."

"Lexi honey, even though your mom's not here, I am and I'm going to support you no matter what…I love you and I know your mom would be so proud of you for doing this, everything's going to be alright. I promise you."

A week later

It was the night of the show. I had seen Alexis before the show and she was having a mini anxiety attack, but once again I assured her everything was going to be okay. I was sitting by Kendall, Jo, James, Lucy, Carlos and Stephanie. All of our kids went to the school together, and they were all performing in the talent show. Finally it was time for Lexi to come onto the stage and perform a song called The Climb, she wrote herself. Once she started to sing she was amazing and you wouldn't have been able to stop her if you tried. She had an amazing voice. After the method acting didn't work for Camille, she tried singing and found out that she was really good at it; so it's no surprise that Lexi had gotten her voice from Camille and I. I watched my beautiful and young 14 year old daughter up on stage, singing her own original song. After a bunch of more acts, the show was finally over, and I waited outside the auditorium for Lexi to come out with all of her belongings. She ran out and ran into my arms.

"How'd I do dad?" She exclaimed.

"You were amazing Lex, you're mom would've loved it. You definitely have her voice."

"I know and I have your stage presence."

"Yup, now why don't we get your stuff and we'll go out and get some ice cream."

"Okay." She said as she walked to get her stuff.

"Alright let's go dad." She said as we walked out. I put my arm around her shoulder, playing with a brown curl. She looked right at me with her mud brown eyes, she looked so much like Camille, that at first it hurt to look at her, but eventually I got over it.

"I was so nervous…then I got up there, and all the butterflies went away."

"See Lex, I told you. Aren't you happy you performed?"

"I am…I want some cookies and cream ice cream."

"Okay sweetie." I said as I chuckled knowing that was her all-time favorite ice cream flavor.

Alexis is 18 years old and about to go off to college

We were packing up some of Alexis' stuff, because in a couple a couple of days she was going off to college at USC, it was scary to think of her at college, but I knew she'd be okay. Camille would've been a wreck if she was here. I didn't want Lexi to go off to college because I didn't want to be lonely, but James, Kendall and Carlos were all going through the same thing with their kids, so really I wasn't the only one going through this. Alexis pulled out her guitar and told me to sit on the bed, she wanted to play me another song she had wrote herself. She told me this was dedicated to me, then she started playing.

Get Butterfly fly away lyrics

Soon she finished the song, by the end we both had tears in our eyes, and I was smiling like a dork.

"It's beautiful honey."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Lexibear…" I said as she smiled at the childhood nickname. She reached in her nightstand drawer to get something.

"This is for you…I went to Uncle Gustavo to record this song, and the Climb."

"Thank you honey, I'm going to play this every night."

"You're welcome…it's going to be hard to be away from you because we've never been separated since I was born, but I'll call you every night; plus we can Skype, email, text and talk on the phone."

"Okay, sounds good."

Alexis is 23 years old

Alexis came over to the house one day, to tell me that her boyfriend Jason and her were engaged. I was shocked, but I loved that guy like my own son, so I was happy for her. Nine months later Lexi, Jo, Stephanie, and Lucy had planned a beautiful wedding. I couldn't believe my only daughter and my only child was getting married. After the ceremony it was time for the reception, and once all of the toasts were given, the first dance for the bride and groom was going to take place. The song 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift came on. She was Alexis' favorite artist, and biggest inspiration. I knew this song was really special for her and Jason. Soon it was time for the Father-Daughter dance, I had requested the song 'Butterfly Fly Away' for it, and before the reception I gave the DJ the cd that Lexi had given to me five years ago. Needless to say he was happy to play it. I didn't want to tell Lexi what I picked, because I wanted her to be surprised and she definitely was.

"Daddy…I can't believe you gave him the CD…"

"Well yeah…I wanted to dance with my little girl to it."

"Thank you daddy…for everything and for giving him permission to marry me. Do you think mom would've liked him?"

"Honey, I think you mom would've loved him, he's a sweet, and loving guy that clearly loves and cares for her daughter."

"Thank you daddy…for not leaving me and for loving me through everything."

"You're welcome sweetheart…I'm so happy that you're enjoying this day…this is your day."

Alexis is 25 years old

On Alexis and Jason's 2 year wedding anniversary Alexis told me she was pregnant with my first grandchild. I was overjoyed, but I kind of wished that Camille was her with me. I don't really know why I wished that, I never wished for that on any of Lexi's birthdays or special events, it was Camille's loss that she walked out on Lexi and I, but right now I wanted her here with us.

9 months later in October

Lexi had been in labor for seven hours, and I had been allowed to be in the room since I was the only blood related relative she had. She had my support along with Jason's. I was so excited to meet my granddaughter. Before I knew it, it was time for Lexi to start pushing, so Jason and I got on both sides of her, each of us holding one of her hands. After about four pushes, baby Carly Marie was here, and beautiful as ever. She looked just like Camille and Lexi, she was an amazing and gorgeous baby girl. I was so proud of Lexi and Jason.

Hours later

Jason had gone to the cafeteria to get some food, leaving Lexi, Carly and I in the room together.

"Mom would've loved Carly. I just know she would've."

"Yes honey…I think she would've adored her, but you know what Carly is going to have an amazing life, even if her grandma isn't involved in it, because she has an awesome grandpa and awesome great aunts and uncles who love her very much." I said as I watched her chuckle. Life was amazing, and a new chapter was just getting started, because I had a new precious girl in my life.

A/N: It's over, what'd you guys think? I can't imagine the BTR guys as grandfathers, or even dads. I mean can you guys? Oh well! Please tell me what you think about the oneshot in a review! Thanks!


End file.
